Smak twojej krwi
by Allmath
Summary: Jedna noc w klubie może zmienić komuś życie. Kyuhyun/Zhou Mi, shonen-ai/yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_QMi ostatnimi czas jest moją główną inspiracją, co jednak nie znaczy, że nie mam pomysłów/ochoty na inne pairingi. Po prostu kończę to, co już zaczęłam. Potem wracam do reszty ^^_

_**Ostrzeżenia:** podteksty, przyszłe sceny erotyczne, takie tam pierdoły. YAOI!_

* * *

><p>Światła klubu błyskały i szybko zmieniały kolory, głośna muzyka nadawała im rytm. Ciała ludzi poruszały się gwałtownie, zgodnie z całym tłumem. Wokół dało się czuć pot, alkohol i nutkę podniecenia. Wszyscy korzystali z tej nocy, chcieli się rozerwać, zabawić, zapomnieć o czekających na nich problemach. Liczyła się muzyka i partner, który aktualnie przyciskał się do twoich pleców.<p>

Kyuhyun czuł jak świat wiruje mu przed oczami, kiedy alkohol zaczął robić swoje i powoli pulsuje we wszystkich żyłach. Nie powstrzymywało go to jednak od zmysłowych ruchów, czy błądzenia dłońmi po ciele tego wysokiego przystojniaka, który zyskał jego zainteresowanie. Pomyśleć, że chciał spędzić noc grając w kolejną rundę StarCraft'a, ale jego upierdliwi znajomi wyciągnęli go do klubu i porządnie upili. Dawno nie bawił się tak dobrze. I raczej z jego popularnością, nigdy nie miał chodzącego seksu za partnera.

Może to przez alkohol, ale wszystkie zahamowania przed seksem z nieznajomym wyparowały w momencie, kiedy wypatrzył te ogniste włosy, szeroki uśmiech i długie, och jak cudownie długie nogi. Ciasne dżinsy nie pomagały pozbyć się obrazów, które do razu pojawiły się w jego głowie, a sugestywnie patrzące, migdałowe oczy tylko zachęcały do śmielszych czynów.

Zaśmiał się gardłowo, czując jak smukłe palce łapią go za pośladki, a ciekawski język zaczyna swoją ścieżkę na jego szyi. Poczuł jak przez ciało przebiega mu prąd podniecenia, a z tego co czuł przez swoje spodnie, mężczyzna nie był w lepszym stanie. Zadrżał, kiedy zęby nieznajomego lekko złapały jego ucho, po chwili jeżdżąc po nim językiem. Cichy, na wpół świadomy szept postawił mu wszystkie włoski na karku.

- Mogę cię ugryźć?

Kyuhyun zaśmiał się, bo co innego mógł zrobić z tak dziwnym pytaniem? Wplótł palce w czerwone włosy, przysuwając się bliżej do ciepłego ciała.

- Kim jesteś, hm? Wampirem? – zapytał, sam łapiąc między zęby kolczyk nieznajomego, który kusił go przez większość wieczoru.

- _Tak._ – Brzmiało to bardziej jak jęknięcie, niż słowo, kiedy ich biodra zetknęły się ze sobą i zaczęły poruszać w coraz szybszym rytmie.

Przez głowę Kyuhyuna nie przelatywały żadne logiczne odpowiedzi, więc tylko przysunął się bliżej mężczyzny, z zaproszeniem i lekkim rozbawieniem odsłaniając bardziej szyję. Wampiry nie istnieją, ale komu zaszkodzi malinka w widocznym miejscu? Obaj nie byli trzeźwi, cała ta rozmowa była tylko wybrykiem wywołanym przez alkohol…

Kyuhyun sapnął, zaciskając mocniej palce na włosach partnera. Gorący język przesunął się dokładnie na jego pulsie, powodując znaczne przyspieszenie bicia serca i kolejny prąd, który popłynął w dół brzucha. Odchylił głowę jeszcze bardziej, chcąc poczuć więcej, więcej…

Jęknął, kiedy coś ostrego wbiło się w jego skórę, a jemu zakręciło się w głowie. Ból szybko zniknął, zastąpiony przyjemnością i… potrzebą bliskości? Jakby nagle coś mocno związało go z tym nieznajomym, jakby znali się od dawna.

Kłujące uczucie szybko minęło, a zastąpił je ponownie język, doprowadzając Kyuhyuna do szaleństwa. Mężczyzna cofnął się i spojrzał mu w oczy, oblizując usta, które zaraz rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. Młodzieniec jęknął i przyciągnął głowę partnera bliżej, łącząc ich usta w gorącym, mokrym pocałunku. Poruszył gwałtownie biodrami…

I nastała ciemność.

* * *

><p>Obudziło go bolesne pulsowanie w skroniach i gwałtowne potrzeby jego wyschniętego gardła na uzupełnienie wody w organizmie. Jęknął, przesuwając dłońmi po twarzy, prosząc o jakiś magiczny sposób usunięcia bólu. Powoli uchylił powieki, witając się z jasnym światłem dnia. Skrzywił się, starając się zignorować potrzebę zamknięcia oczu i na zawsze odcięcia się od słońca. Spojrzał w bok i zmarszczył brwi. Od kiedy przy jego łóżku znajdowała się taka szafka? Kto przemalował ściany? I gdzie jest jego biurko?<p>

Usiadł gwałtownie – czego od razu pożałował, bo zakręciło mu się w głowie – i oparł się ciężko o wezgłowie łóżka, z zaskoczeniem obserwując pomieszczenie, które z pewnością nie było jego pokojem. Do diabła, nawet nie było którymś w jego domu! Kto go tu zabrał? JAK dokładnie skończyła się wczorajsza noc? Z tego co czuł, miał na sobie wczorajsze ubrania, nie wyglądało też na to, że ktokolwiek z nim spał…

Wzdrygnął się gwałtownie, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się, a do pokoju wszedł wysoki mężczyzna. Kyuhyun rozpoznał go od razu, nie było tu możliwości na żadną pomyłkę – raczej rzadko spotyka się kogoś z takim kolorem włosów, długimi nogami i charakterystycznym uśmiechem. I nawet bez pomocy alkoholu bez wahania mógł powiedzieć, że facet był dobrym przykładem chodzącego seksu.

- Och, obudziłeś się już? – Głos mężczyzny wyrwał go z rozmyśleń. – Masz. Przyniosłem trochę wody i tabletki przeciwbólowe – Kyuhyun patrzył uważnie jak szklanka jest kładziona na szafce nocnej, łącznie z pudełkiem tabletek.

Z lekkim wahaniem sięgnął po wodę, z lekkim grymasem wkładając dwie pigułki do ust. W kilku łykach wypił napój, czując niesamowitą ulgę dla swojego gardła. Westchnął z wdzięcznością, odkładając pustą szklankę na szafkę. Podniósł wzrok, patrząc uważnie na stojącego obok łóżka mężczyznę.

- Gdzie ja jestem? I, uch, kim ty jesteś? – zapytał niepewnie.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, słysząc jego pytanie.

- Nazywam się Zhou Mi. Poprzedniej nocy… cóż, nie wiedziałem gdzie mieszkasz, więc dlatego jesteś tutaj. Znaczy, u mnie – dokończył nieco niepewnie, jakby myślał, że Kyuhyun zaraz zacznie mu wymyślać za wtarganie go do jego domu.

Młodzieniec niepewnie rozejrzał się po pokoju, chcąc w jakiś magiczny sposób przywrócić część utraconych wspomnień, które gwałtownie kończyły się na tańcu z Zhou Mi. Przełknął ślinę, spojrzeniem wracając na nadal niepewnie stojącego mężczyznę, jednak zamiast spojrzeć mu w oczy, jego wzrok zatrzymał się gdzieś w okolicy nadruku na koszulce.

- Czy my… no wiesz? Tak jakby… nie pamiętam?

Mógłby przysiąc, że to, co właśnie pojawiło się na twarzy Zhou Miego było zażenowaniem. I tak, raczej każdy zauważyłby ten rumieniec. Mężczyzna zaczął niepewnie i jakby trochę nerwowo bawić się końcem swojej koszulki, co Kyuhyun uznał za wręcz… urocze.

- N-nie, nic takiego się nie stało. Tylko… odleciałeś i ja, cóż, nie wiedziałem co robić, więc… przepraszam. – Zhou Mi spuścił głowę, wyglądając jak dziecko, które oczekuje wyroku kary.

Kyuhyun uniósł brwi i westchnął przeciągle. Naprawdę, trafił na wyrośnięte dziecko. W duchu dziękował, że sprawy potoczyły się tak a nie inaczej – alkohol nie alkohol, powinien bardziej uważać na swoje zachowanie. Klubowe numerki nie były w jego stylu, jeśli w ogóle można zacząć temat jego życia seksualnego, który zaczynał się na lewej ręce i kończył na prawej. Sam nawet nie wiedział, czy bardziej preferuje płeć przeciwną, czy tą samą (chociaż, o ile pamiętał, poprzedniej nocy nieźle się popisał).

Odkaszlnął lekko, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Zhou Mi rzucił mu niepewne spojrzenie, które spod tych ognistych włosów wyglądało dość… efektownie.

- Uch, dzięki za wczoraj? Wiesz, mógłbym teraz leżeć gdzieś zapomniany przez ludzkość, więc… dzięki. – Kyuhyun pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech, co od razu przywróciło dobry humor mężczyźnie. – Jestem Kyuhyun, tak poza tym.

- Wiem. – Zhou Mi uśmiechnął się szeroko, po chwili jednak zbladł i zaraz zaczął się czerwienić.

Młodzieniec otworzył lekko usta, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Pamiętał, że się nie przedstawiał, więc niby skąd…? Patrzył na mężczyznę lekko nierozumiejącym spojrzeniem, oczekując wyjaśnień. Twarz Zhou Miego zaczęła się robić coraz bardziej czerwona, kiedy zaczął rozumieć co znaczy wzrok Kyuhyuna.

- Ja, um… przeczytałem w twoim dowodzie! – Mężczyzna powiedział nieco obronnie. – Naprawdę nie chciałem ruszać twoich rzeczy, ale myślałem, że gdzieś może być twój adres…

_Uroczy_. Kyuhyun nie miał pojęcia, gdzie pojawił się ten dominujący i mało wstydliwy facet z wczorajszego wieczoru. Jakby jego osobowość uległa zmianie o jakieś sto osiemdziesiąt stopni – alkohol to naprawdę zaskakująca sprawa. Westchnął cicho, przesuwając dłonią po szyi, chcąc w jakimś stopniu zminimalizować napięcie w mięśniach.

- To całkiem logiczne… chociaż, jak widać na nic się… - urwał, kiedy poczuł ukłucie bólu w boku szyi.

Syknął cicho i zmarszczył brwi, przesuwając palcem po bolącym miejscu. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, to tutaj miał powstać ślad zębów Zhou Miego. Zatrzymał opuszek na niewielkim wgłębieniu, które powodowało całe to szczypiąco-kłujące uczucie. Wstrzymał oddech, kiedy natrafił na drugą, taką samą dziurkę. Do jego głowy napłynęły irracjonalne myśli – wszystko wyglądało jak jakiś walnięty film, czy głupi kawał…

Wzdrygnął się, kiedy ciepła dłoń delikatnie dotknęła jego kolana.

- Kyuhyun? Wszystko w porządku? – Zhou Mi zapytał niepewnie, z wyraźną troską w głosie. Ukląkł przy łóżku, niemal bez problemów patrząc na twarz Koreańczyka. Zamarł, kiedy zauważył gdzie dokładnie Kyuhyun trzyma dłoń.

Młodzieniec odsunął się do ściany, strącając rękę mężczyzny i patrząc na niego z powoli zbliżającym się przerażeniem. Pamiętał to ugryzienie, pamiętał uczucie jak coś wbija mu się w skórę, czuł jak jego krew powoli wypływa… ale nie spodziewał się, że ma do czynienia z jakimś anormalnym facetem.

Zhou Mi patrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem i lekkim bólem, kiedy gwałtownie odtrącił jego dłoń. Nie miał złych zamiarów, bynajmniej stwarzał takie wrażenie.

- Kyu-?

- Kim ty… czym ty jesteś? – Kyuhyun zapytał, nie do końca będąc pewnym, czy chce znać odpowiedź.

Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się lekko, słysząc pytanie. Odwrócił wzrok, a Kyuhyun miał szansę zobaczyć jak jego twarz powoli blednie, a jabłko Adama podskoczyło gwałtownie. Zhou Mi złapał w palce pościel, zaczynając nieświadomie bawić się materiałem, jakby chciał w jakiś sposób zająć czymś ręce. Kyuhyun wstrzymał oddech, kiedy czekoladowe tęczówki zwróciły się w jego stronę, a głos Zhou Miego zabrzmiał niezwykle cicho:

- Jestem wampirem.

* * *

><p><em>Ta-da!<em>

_Padam na twarz..._


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun nie potrafił tego zrozumieć – wampiry były istotami mitycznymi, istniejącymi tylko w starych opowieściach i strasznych historiach dla dzieci. Niby miałby uwierzyć, że widzi przed sobą jedną z tych postaci? Jednak kłujące uczucie w boku jego szyi było bardzo dobrym argumentem.

Zhou Mi odwrócił wzrok, patrząc na swoje palce, mocno ściskające materiał pościeli.

- Właściwie nie do końca jestem wampirem. Wy nazywacie kogoś takiego jak ja dhampirem, mieszańcem. – Kyuhyun mógł wyraźnie zobaczyć jak mężczyzna wyraźnie spina się na to określenie. – Cóż, moim ojcem był wampir, matka jest człowiekiem.

Kyuhyun patrzył na Zhou Miego bez słowa, nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć. Kto by potrafił? Jakoś nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek miał styczność z taką sytuacją – czy to wiadomościach, czy przeżyte przez niego samego. Było to po prostu cholernie niewiarygodne.

- Co masz zamiar ze mną zrobić? – zapytał, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej naturalnie.

Zhou Mi najwyraźniej się zamieszał, rzucając mu krótkie spojrzenie. Kyuhyun czuł, że to nie zwiastuje niczego dobrego, nawet, jeśli nie wierzył w żadne słowo wypowiedziane przez mężczyznę. Rana znowu go zapiekła, ale starał się to zignorować – każdy może w jakiś sposób zostawić coś takiego na czyjejś skórze.

- Wczoraj… wszystko trochę wymknęło się spod kontroli. – Zhou Mi na nowo zaczął bawić się pościelą. – Ja… nie powinienem ciebie ugryźć. Jako dhampir mogę żywić się normalnym jedzeniem, ale potrzebuję wsparcia zwierzęcej krwi – mężczyzna zaczął mówić coraz szybciej, jakby chciał wszystko z siebie wypluć. – Muszę spożywać ją raz na dzień, co pozwala mojemu żołądkowi trawić też zwykły posiłek. Ale… cóż, kiedy któryś pół-wampir napije się ludzkiej krwi, zastępuje mu ona tą zwierzęcą, i…

Zhou Mi urwał gwałtownie, znowu rzucając Kyuhyunowi krótkie spojrzenie. Koreańczyk milczał, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Zadziwiające, brzmiało to całkiem logicznie, jeśli dłużej by się nad tym zastanowił.

- I co? Będziesz teraz atakować ludzi czy jak? – zapytał, bardziej chłodno niż zamierzał.

Zhou Mi wzdrygnął się lekko, przygryzając dolną wargę. Z daleka można było zauważyć, że nie lubi tego tematu, ale skoro bezkarnie gryzie ludzi, Kyuhyun ma prawo wiedzieć.

- To… nie chcę krwi innych ludzi. Teraz jestem całkowicie zależny tylko – podniósł wzrok, patrząc chłopakowi prosto w oczy – tylko od twojej.

Kyuhyun otworzył lekko usta, kiedy usłyszał te ledwo słyszalne słowa. Stał się… pokarmem dla jakiegoś wampira? Nie ważne jak bardzo przyjazny by się nie wydawał, Zhou Mi wzbudzał w nim niepokój. Cała sprawa z tymi krwiopijcami zaczynała mu się nie podobać. Dlaczego on? Nie mógł znaleźć sobie kogoś innego? Walić alkohol, powinien uważać, a nie przysysać się do cudzych szyi! Kyuhyun czuł, jak powoli wzrasta w nim złość, która znalazła punkt zaczepienia w Zhou Mi – wolał myśleć, że to wina mężczyzny, nie jego.

- Mam stać się twoim… dawcą? – zapytał, prychając lekko.

- Kyuhyun, to nie tak…

Młodzieniec przerwał mu gwałtownie, podnosząc głos:

- A niby jak? Próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że resztę życia mam spędzić przy tobie i dawać ci pić moją krew?

- Proszę, ja tylko… - Zhou Mi skulił się, jakby chroniąc się przed ciosem.

- Nie! Nie dam się gryźć jakiemuś potworowi. – Kyuhyun niemal wywarczał, starając się włożyć w te słowa jak najwięcej chłodu.

Zhou Mi zamarł i wstrzymał oddech, patrząc na młodzieńca niczym przerażone, zranione zwierzątko. Kyuhyun starał się zignorować widoczne drżenie rąk mężczyzny i powoli napływające do niego wyrzuty sumienia. Był wściekły, to prawda, ale nic nie dawało mu podstaw do powiedzenia czegoś takiego – w końcu to Zhou Mi się nim zaopiekował i zadbał, żeby nic mu się nie stało. Chociaż to i tak zaraz zaczęło mu się kojarzyć z obroną swojego jedzenia, więc starał się zdusić w sobie wszelkie współczucie.

Wzdrygnął się, kiedy Zhou Mi powoli podniósł się na nogi i odsunął się parę kroków od łóżka, unikając jakiegokolwiek kontaktu wzrokowego. Jego głos był cichy, lecz zaskakująco spokojny, kiedy mówił:

- Przepraszam. Nie jesteś tu więźniem, nie będę cię zatrzymywać, ja… przepraszam.

Kyuhyun nie odrywał wzroku od trzęsących się rąk, które Zhou Mi starał się schować do kieszeni dżinsów. Zawahał się tylko na moment. Po chwili jednak wstał z łóżka i minął stojącego z opuszczoną głową mężczyznę, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Zamknął je za sobą, rozglądając się po korytarzu w poszukiwaniu wyjścia. Było to zwykłe mieszkanie dla dwóch osób, niezbyt duże, ale wystarczające. Kyuhyun zaczął kierować swoje kroki w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, po drodze z ciekawością rzucając okiem na powieszone na ścianie fotografie. Zhou Mi z jakąś kobietą, zapewne z matką – trudno byłoby nie zauważyć podobieństwa w uśmiechu – Zhou Mi z grupką przyjaciół i jakieś inne, przypadkowe zdjęcia z imprez, czy wakacji. Młodzieniec wzruszył ramionami, schylając się po swoje buty.

Starał się nie myśleć o tym, co niedawno usłyszał. Chciał jak najszybciej o tym zapomnieć i wrócić do swojego normalnego życia.

Kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi, poczuł malutką nutkę wyrzutów sumienia. Potrząsnął głową i zaczął szybko schodzić po schodach, chcąc zostawić za sobą wszystko, co się wydarzyło.

* * *

><p>Dźwięk zamykanych drzwi wejściowych mógł usłyszeć nawet tutaj. Gdy Kyuhyun opuścił jego mieszkanie, wszędzie zrobiło się nagle cicho. Aż tak bardzo potrzebował kogoś u swojego boku, że kiedy jego pierwsza szansa uciekła, poczuł niewyjaśnioną pustkę? Miał przyjaciół, kochającą matkę… oni jakoś wypełniali jego życie, ale nadal czegoś mu brakowało. Czy żądał zbyt wiele?<p>

Pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w pościel, leżącą w nieładzie na łóżku. Znak, że ktoś w nim spał, ktoś, kto z pewnością nie był nim – on od razu poprawiłby wszystkie zgniecenia, chcąc mieć z głowy chociaż ścielenie łóżka. Zhou Mi westchnął cicho, siadając na miękkim materacu i palcami delikatnie wygładzając zakrzywienia materiału. Jego myśli pędziły z prędkością błyskawicy, starając się znaleźć jakieś wyjście z tej sytuacji.

Bez Kyuhyuna nie będzie mógł normalnie spożywać posiłków, czyli czeka go głód. Co za tym idzie, zostały mu cztery-pięć tygodni życia w męczarniach. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie – nigdy nie przewidziałby, że kiedykolwiek dojdzie do takiej sytuacji. Mógł obwiniać tylko siebie, nikt nie kazał mu upijać się zeszłej nocy. Powinien bardziej panować nad swoimi emocjami, nie dać się ponieść chwili.

Zaśmiał się gorzko, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Jeśli ktokolwiek jest tu winien, to na pewno on. Nie miał prawa zrzucać odpowiedzialności na Kyuhyuna, który nie miał o niczym pojęcia. Zrezygnowany położył się na łóżku, wtulając twarz w poduszkę. Wciągnął powoli powietrze, rozpoznając zapach należący do Kyuhyuna – pachnącego jak mięta, pomarańcze i coś unikalnego, należącego tylko do młodzieńca. Uspokajał go, zarazem jednak powodując, że miał ochotę wybiec za chłopakiem i w jakiś sposób przekonać go do zostania. Wiedział, że raczej nic by przez to nie osiągnął, ale zawsze trzeba próbować, prawda? Gdyby nie fakt, że Kyuhyun dał jasno do zrozumienia, co o nim myśli.

W jego oczach był tylko potworem.

Wtulił twarz głębiej w poduszkę, starając się jakoś zagłuszyć głuchy ból w głowie i cichy szloch, który wydostał się z jego ust.

* * *

><p><em>Blah, blah... do następnego ^^<em>


End file.
